fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Bottle of Dreams
|season=1 |number=26 |image=File:Bottle of Dreams title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 30, 1988 |writer=Roy Sallows |director=Mac Bradden |previous=What a Mother Wouldn't Do |next=Doorway to Hell }} "Bottle of Dreams" is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Micki and Ryan are trapped inside the vault with a cursed urn that conjures up a wave of nightmare flashbacks. Synopsis Notes *This season finale episode includes clips from the following episodes: The Inheritance, Cupid's Quiver, Doctor Jack, Tales of the Undead, Scarecrow, The Baron's Bride and Tattoo. Quotes Cursed Antique An Egyptian canopic jar that emits a mist that traps its victims in their worst memories. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Elias Zarou as Rashid *R.G. Armstrong as Lewis Vendredi *Lazar Rockwood as The Messenger *Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Peter Marshak *Denis Forest as Eddie Monroe (Archive Footage) *David Hewlett as Cal (Archive Footage) *Tom McCamus as Frank Edwards (Archive Footage) *Sarah Polley as Mary (Archive Footage) Episode Crew *Directed by Mac Bradden *Written by Roy Sallows *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters and Richard Wincenty *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Production Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Howard Barish - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Daniel Gibson - Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Imre Geiszt - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Mitch Holmes - Key Grip *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Don Payne - Dolly Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Marie Cavlon - Wardrobe Manager *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Coordinator *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *Rick Schwartz - Story Coordinator *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583303/ Bottle of Dreams] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes